First Time
by Vega4
Summary: Tommy has drifted from the group but one special night with Lil will change all their lives forever. TL story
1. Chapter 1

**First Time**

**Chapter 1**

Tommy Pickles, age 15, opened the door to Nick's house. Nick was having a big party in his big house, and he being one of the most popular guys in school, most people that were invited, came. Luckliy, Nick was one of Tommy's good friends.

But, Tommy couldn't find him so instead, he walked over to Mitch and Dave, two more of Tommy's best friends. Mitch had a gothic look, always wore black, while Dave was a prep always wearing polos. Then came Missy and Gwen. Mitch and Missy had been going out for three years now and Tommy suspected, mainly because Mitch told him, that the two had had sex. Dave and Gwen were different. Gwen wanted to move slow, in fact, the two had been going out a year now and kissed for the first time a couple days ago. Nick then strutted over with his girlfriend in arm, Sandy. But, he had just started going out with her a few days ago and planned to break up with her after the party.

"No date, Tommy?" Mitch grinned.

Tommy just smiled and looked down.

* * *

Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi all slowly opened the door to Nick's house and eased in. 

"Why are we being sneaky?" Phil asked. "We were invited. Nick invites everyone."

"But I don't like these people." Chuckie replied whispering. "I just came for free food."

"Or free beer." Phil muttered under his breath.

"Okay," Chuckie turned to the girls but saw that they had already disappeared into the crowd. "Jeez. I told them that we weren't staying long."

"Alright, _dad_, I'll go get them." Phil rolled his eyes as he too disappeared.

* * *

Lil and Kimi slowly walked through the crowds, examining each and every boy they came to. Finally, they got to the end of the room and stopped and turned back to the dancers dancing to the loud rock music. 

"Lil," Kimi looked over to her friend. Lil's hair was brown and went down to her shoulders with blonde highlights in it. She wore a pink tanktop with some simple jeans. "You're not really dressed for a party are you?"

"Chuckie said we weren't staying long." Lil put her hands in her pockets then noticed Kimi was wearing a skirt. "Besides, most the girls here aren't wearing dresses or skirts. It's not the friggin' prom, Kimi."

"I know." Kimi smiled. "But, ever since Z and I broke up, I've really needed someone."

"How far did you and Z ever get?" Lil looked over to her.

"Bastard would never even grab my freaking-" Kimi was cut off by Chuckie walking over. "Chuckie! What's up, bro?"

"Don't wander off." Chuckie said. "I'm going to go pee then we should leave." Chuckie excused himself from the conversation and left heading towards the bathroom.

"I say we hide from him." Kimi smiled grabbing Lil's arm.

"Nah, I wanna go anyway." Lil said. "Chuckie's the only one that can take us home."

"So?" Kimi shrugged. "We'll get one of these guys to take us." she threw her arms up. "There's a whole house full of seniors, juniors, sophmores . . . but no freshmen, I noticed." Kimi got distracted and began looking around. "Oh who cares?" she laughed.

"Uh huh." Lil shrugged. "You can stay. I'm leaving."

* * *

"Why didn't you ask anyone?" Nick asked Tommy. The girls had gone to talk about "girl" stuff and to freshen up. 

"I dunno." Tommy shrugged. "I didn't figure it'd be that big of a deal."

"Maybe you can't get anyone." Mitch grinned mischievously.

"This is Tommy Pickles." Dave slapped Mitch in the back of the head. "Tommy can get practically anyone he wants."

"Apparently not." Mitch returned the slap. "He didn't get anyone."

"I could get someone if I want." Tommy rolled his eyes. "It's just . . . this is just a party. Would I be expected to continue going out with the girl?"

"Nah." Mitch shook his head. "Now go!" he pushed Tommy sending him into the dancing people.

"Idiot." Dave slapped Mitch on the back of the head and two continued slapping each other.

"Stop it, ya fags!" Nick growled. "You're embarrassing me!"

* * *

Lil and Kimi continuedto stand in their place, watching people. 

"Look, there's Tommy." Lil pointed to Tommy as he walked across the living room and towards the bathroom.

"Who cares?" Kimi shrugged crossing her arms. "Tommy abandoned us. Forget him!"

"Don't have to be so mean." Lil put her hands back in her pockets. "Where the hell is Chuckie?"

* * *

Chuckie opened the bathroom door and bumped into Tommy. Tommy just quietly said, "Sorry," then went around Chuckie. However, the red head stopped, turned to Tommy as he walked into the bathroom. Chuckie sighed as he walked back to Lil and Kimi. 

"Ready?" he asked.

"No." Kimi crossed her arms. "I am not leaving just-"

"Okay." Chuckie shrugged as he walked over to some girls.

"He is an odd character." Lil nodded. "Good faker at stuff."

Kimi looked over to Lil and started laughing as Lil realized what she said and rolled her eyes. "Kimi, Chuckie and I never had sex."

"Uh huh." Kimi laughed. "Faker at stuff. Ha! What kind of stuff? Stuff in the bed maybe?"

"You realize that's your brother." Lil said.

Kimi stopped laughing and thought a minute. She then closed her eyes and groaned, "Now I do. Ugh." Lil could only chuckle.

* * *

Tommy returned from the bathroom and returned to his friends. 

"Hey," Mitch said as he pointed at Lil and Kimi. "Why not one of them?"

Tommy's eyes widened as he looked away from them back to Mitch. "I don't think so. I know them. They . . . don't like me too much."

"Why?" Dave asked.

"Long story. No time." Tommy shrugged.

"I'll bet you one hundred dollars that you won't have a date . . . no, get a dance, a kiss, by the end of the night." Mitch grinned. "In fact, Dave and Nick will each bet a hundred bucks too."

"We will?" Dave asked.

"Nah." Nick shook his head.

"Fine, I will." Mitch nodded.

Tommy stared at him for a moment. Over the years, Tommy had gotten to know Mitch and learned that he was not a very good friend. Would always betray and deceive you for money or a laugh. "Alright." Tommy shook Mitch's hand.

"But I get to pick the girl." Dave smiled.

"Huh?" Tommy looked at him oddly.

"Okay." Mitch smiled at Dave. "Who do ya pick, Davey?"

"Guys, this is stupid." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Lil." Dave grinned evilly. Dave was also not too trustworthy. He was very gullible and very much of a pushover and would do practically what everMitch told him. "That Lil girl. Her name is DeVille I think."

"No." Tommy shook his head. "Not her. Not Kimi either. Neither of them."

"I'll double it." Mitch said. "If you can get Kimi or Lil."

Tommy stared Mitch in the eyes for a moment then sighed, looked down at the ground, then back up and said, "I . . . guess."

"Yes!" Dave cheered.

"But I don't want you guys watching me." Tommy demanded. "It'll make me nervous and I won't be able to do it."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Mitch rolled his eyes. "We'll go dance with _our_ girls while you go get _your's_ ready. Heh heh heh." Mitch chuckled.

"I hate that laugh." Nick shivered at Mitch's chuckle. "Gives me the creeps." Mitch rolled his eyes as Dave laughed, getting slapped in the back of the head. Tommy, ignored them all and slowly made his way towards Lil and Kimi.

As he approached the two, he saw Kimi say something to Lil then run off and talk to a boy. Lil crossed her arms and leaned up against the wall.

* * *

"Lil, I'm gonna go talk to Bradley." Kimi had said to her then ran off to talk to some boy she hardly knew. 

Lil just crossed her arms and leaned up against the wall. Her bangs fell down in front of her eyes and she felt her eyes watering up but a voice drained the tears away as she looked up and saw Tommy smiling at her.

"Hi." he said.

She smiled and replied, "Hey."

"W-What's up?" Tommy lent up against the wall next to her.

"Nothing much. You?" Lil looked up at Tommy. He was about three inches taller than her.

"Nah." Tommy shrugged. Tommy had grown far from the old gang. Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Susie, even his cousin Angelica, andhis brother Dil. But, still, Tommy could climb out onto his roof and at the house next door, Lil would be on her roof. The houses neighbored so Tommy or Lil could easily cross over to the other's house. They did this commonly, even after Tommy grew apart from them.

"I didn't even wanna come to this." Lil sighed.

"Why not?" Tommy asked her.

"Because, all Kimi is going to do is get drunk and get laid. Phil's probably lost in the basement. Chuckie is _also_ going to get drunk. All theseboys are going to try and dance with me, or kiss me, or do it with me, and then I say no, they say, 'well why the hell not, whore'?" Lil took a deep breath.

Tommy just nodded and said, "Hm. Well . . ."

"What?" Lil asked.

"Nothing." Tommy shrugged. Tommy then slid down to the floor, his back against the wall. He looked up and grabbed Lil's hand and pulled her down next to him. "How have you been? I haven't talked to you lately."

"I've been busy." she shrugged.

"Been a long time since you've been on the roof." Tommy said. "I've missed you."

Lil smiled at him then crossed her arms, leaned back, and watched the people dance. "Yeah, well, things change, T."

"Sorry." Tommy frowned. "Wait." he smiled. "T? No one's called me that in years."

"Won't your _new_ friends call you that?" Lil rolled her eyes.

Tommy then got why she seemed to be upset. He just nodded and said, "Like you said," he took a breath, "things change."

"Well, they don't always have to."

"Then let's talk on the roof tonight." Tommy smiled and Lil smiled back. The smile continued until Lil finally broke it by looking away.

"Uh..." she sighed, "So..."

"Had any boyfriends lately?" Tommy asked putting his hands behind his head.

"Nope." Lil shook her head. "You?"

"Nah." Tommy smiled as Lil laughed. He loved to hear her laugh. He didn't know why, but he did. "So when did you and Chuckie break up? I really never got any info on it."

"Year ago yesterday." Lil said. "I'm glad we were able to stay friends though."

"Yeah, that's always good." Tommy nodded.

"You've never done it." Lil said. "Any time you break up with a girl, they hate you forever."

"Now that's not true." Tommy poked her in the side, causing her to giggle. "You didn't hate me forever."

"Huh?" Lil looked at him blankly. "We never went out, stooge."

"Uh huh." Tommy nodded excitedly. "Remember. It was . . . about four or five years ago. Valentine's Dance at school."

Lil remembered it suddenly. They had not actually gone out, instead, Phil had asked Tommy to ask Lil to dance. Tommy did and the two really hit it off, Lil even thought that she may have developed feelings for him.

"Tommy," Lil shook her head. "That was one dance, one time."

"You kissed me." Tommy poked her again.

"On the cheek!" Lil laughed. "It wasn't a true kiss!"

"Yeah well, I always told everyone that that kiss with Olivia was my first kiss, but really," Tommy grinned, "You were the lucky lady."

"Didn't count." Lil crossed her arms, still smiling.

During this whole time, Tommy's mind had focused on one thing. Lil. He had completely forgotten about the bet and now just wanted to have a good time with Lil. 'The night is still young,' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was several hours later. Tommy was now on top of Lil. The two had quickly moved to a bedroom, after they got a few beers in them, and were making out on one of the beds in the house. As they kissed, Tommy still had forgotten about the bet just wanted Lil right now.

"Tommy." Lil stopped the kissing. "Is this right?"

"Huh?" Tommy looked at her oddly.

"I mean," she raised up and the two sat next to each other. "We told our parents we were going to a nice party where parents would supervise. Instead, we both got drunk and are making out on Nick's bed."

"So?"

"Well . . ." Lil shrugged looking down. "Isn't it kinda weird for you?"

Tommy remained silent and then said, "But Lil . . . you're really hot."

Lil stared at him blankly for a minute then shrugged and said, "Okay." and grabbed him, pulling him back on top of her. The two continued to make out.

Tommy then broke the kissing, "Has Kimi had sex?"

"Many times." Lil nodded. "Lost virginity at 13."

"Wow." Tommy nodded then continued to make out with Lil.

Lil then noticed something she wasn't qutie sure of. Tommy had unstrapped her bra. Lil quit kissing him and looked at him with confusion. "Did you unstrap my bra?" she asked.

"Yes." Tommy nodded, almost proudly.

Lil looked at him and nodded slowly, "Nice. I didn't even notice."

"Not my first time." Tommy grinned as he bent back down and continued kissing her.

"Wait." Lil stopped him. "Have you had-"

"No, Lillian," Tommy shook his head, "I'm 15 for God's sakes. I'm not a man whore."

"I'm not a slut." Lil shrugged.

"Then we're good." Tommy nodded as the two continued to make out.

The make out session lasted for some time until finally, Tommy felt something he wasn't so sure of. "Lil!" Tommy jumped up. "What the hell are you doing?" Tommy could obviously see that Lil was quite drunk.

"I am . . ." she hiccuped, "trying to . . . make you fall in love with me."

"Why?" Tommy zipped up his pants.

"Because I have had secret feelings for you for a while." Lil shrugged.

"A minute ago, you was acting like you didn't want to be with me." Tommy shook his head. "What the hell is this?"

"T, I'm a little wasted so please, be a man, and take advantage of me." Lil sighed.

Tommy stared at her for a moment then shrugged and grinned, "So be it."


End file.
